


Pyrite (Fool's Gold)

by AlphaWolfsbane (paixteamo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, BAMFs, Character Death, Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Im not good at tagging, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tags, The Alpha Pack, Unrequited Love, firstfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paixteamo/pseuds/AlphaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved them, that's what mattered, he just hoped they knew how much he loved them. </p><p>- I suck at summaries, first fic :)<br/>Sort of Drabble IDK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrite (Fool's Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I've been reading alot on here but this is the first time I actually wrote anything.  
> The title is a song.  
> Pyrite(Fool's Gold) - Frank Ocean.
> 
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW ITS SORT OF LIKE DRABBLE BUT IDK.
> 
> Also follow me on twitter @alphawolfsbane   
> We can talk about everything and anything xx

It seemed as if everything was in slow motion once again. He had known the risk he was taking when he had recited the simple but strong , dangerous words from the book that Deaton had given him. But he realized that everyone could move on. At least that's what he thought. Everyone was fighting the alpha pack and losing. Of course everyone decided to protect Stiles the weak human. He felt useless. But he had a secret weapon, that he always had learned to perfect. The art of speech and words. He looked around one last time at all of these people he loved and cared for, some more than he really should. He had loved Lydia but it was infatuation with her skill and intelligence he realized that a while back, Jackson even though he was a total douche but Stiles knew Jackson was more than what he seemed on the surface. Isaac who had been able to come out of his shell and have confidence. Boyd who was quiet but saw everything, he knew more than most and understood more than many ever could but he chose silence. Erica, beautiful Erica who was beautiful before she had the bite, but no one ever really took time to notice it until after, but there she stood fighting for her pack and with confidence that she used to only dream of having. Allison, the fighter, the warrior, strong but really she was fragile but she fought for what she thought was right , and for her friends. Scott, his best friend , till the end as they say. Scott who had grown so much from what he used to be. Stiles was proud of him he really was. Peter, the creepy uncle, who was endearing and had a charismatic personality that you couldn't help but have grow on you. That left Derek, this man who had his heart. This man who was so harsh , brooding and angry. But all Stiles could see was hurt, pain, sorrow, guilt and sadness. Stiles had to admit that he had fallen for this man. But he knew that it would never work. Derek wasn't ready for that sort of relationship, and Stiles thought that even if he was ready it would never be with him. But everyone was fighting together, as a unit, as a family, as a pack. Stiles stood back in watched. Everyone always told him to stay back. He knew they were trying to protect him but he was capable, he knew he was. But he couldn't stand back and watch any longer. Watching his pack these people who had become his family get beaten down over and over, even though they still got up each time they fell it was more brutal than the first. 

It was simple enough really , he had already had the symbols drawn out on his arms that were covered with his red hoodie. Always prepared for something like this, of course he had hoped it wouldn't have had to be so soon, and that he would have been able to tell all these people he loved that he did it for them, and for them not to feel guilt, and how much they all really meant to him. But he didn't have time, everyone looked broken and holding on the last bit of hope and life they had left. He took off his hoodie slowly breathing calmly. He made sure the symbols hadn't smudged smudged and he stood quietly in the background. He knew that with the werewolf hearing they should be able to hear him when he started reciting the words , these words that held so much power, and took everything. He looked around again taking in everyone last one time, hoping that wherever he would end up at least he would have the memories of them.

He remembered the words in Welsh as the book had said and recited it.  
"Cymerwch fy enaid gyfer y bobl hyn yr wyf yn galw teulu a diogelu nhw i gyd, amddiffyn y pecyn. Rwy'n rhoi fy hun yn ei dro i ddiogelu eu bywydau."  
He remembered it in English and he meant every word he had said. "Take my soul for these people I call family and protect them all, protect the pack. I give myself in turn for the protection of their lives." 

The symbols on his arms began to glow , and everyone began to turn around and look, the fight became a stand still for his pack. He could hear Scott saying his name, and feel the everyone looking at him. It didn't matter now, what was done was done. He did it for them. The light began to grow brighter and surround the pack eventually giving each individual what seemed as a gold glimmering outline, a shield. The alpha pack looked as if they were crumbling from the inside out. It was working, his goal was accomplished.  
He smiled even as he felt the life sucked out of him. At least it was painful and it was gradual. People said that before you die your life flashes before your eyes , for him it wasn't true. Maybe it was because it was magic. He felt dizzy but sort of high, it was almost enlightening. He had began to fall down to the floor, the cool stone floor, it was soothing almost. He didn't want to close his eyes yet, he wanted to hold on a little longer, unsure of where he was going. 

He heard his name multiple times.  
He expected to see Scott by his side first but someone else was there, Derek. If he didn't feel so weak he would have laughed at the circumstances.  
"Stiles, Stiles. What are you doing how do I stop it?" Derek's voice was hoarse and trembling.  
"You can't stop it. It's already done." Stiles almost whispered his eyes glazed over. Derek was cradling him in his arms now. Stiles almost snorted at himself for his own in brain commentary of "so this is what it takes to be in his arms, well this sucks." But Derek's arms were warm and comforting.  
"Stile's don't close your eyes please, don't let go." Derek said as his eyes began to fill with water.  
" Don't please. Don't feel guilty, I made this decision." Stiles said to Derek. But what he really wanted to say was that he loved him, but that would just make everything worse at this moment.

Stiles felt that it was coming close to the end, was his mind even making sense right now. 

"I love all of you so much , you don't even understand how much. Please don't cry any of you, I did this because I wanted to, I'll be fine and so will you, besides I'll be able to see my mom, but please can you guys make sure my dad eats at least 3 salads a week or something , seriously and no bacon." Stiles said.

He could hear the sobbed laughs from his friends at his remarks about his dad. 

"Stiles you saved us, I really wish you didn't even this is what it cost. Stiles we need you so much. I , I need you so much. Please how can we fix this. There has to be a way. Stiles you were never useless, or weak. We just needed to protect you, without you it's so hard for us to stay united as a pack, you . You are the only one who knows each and every one of us and bring us together. Please, I just need you to stay." Derek started mumbling almost whispering. He sounded so broken.

"I will still always be here, just don't break down because of this it isn't what I want, please that's all I ask. Just keep going that goes for all of you." Stiles said to the rest of the pack who were huddling around him, everyone's eyes wet with tears. It hurt his heart so much. He felt the lump in his throat but refused to cry.

"But your batman you can't die, you can't leave us Stiles please." Erica said sobbing holding onto Stiles' hand. Her hand was soft and he could feel her trying to take away his pain. He wanted to tell her no, but he let her have this, for herself. 

"Your still catwoman , and I'm still batman. Erica that won't change I promise." Stiles admitted quietly. "Scott I'm so proud of you don't even know how much. Allison please keep him under control he really needs it. You can always like shoot him with your arrow or something. Lydia be yourself, show everyone how intelligent you are, its who you are. Jackson you douche bag, I love you I really do, but I will punch you in the face if you hurt her I swear, I don't even care how it happens it will happen. Boyd, I know that you don't really like talking but your awesome for that actually. Isaac, you don't need to hide behind anyone, plus you are taller than like everyone, but seriously be confident because you have nothing to be ashamed of. Peter you creeper, your actually really cool, but your commentary sometimes I just want to hit you but your great." 

Even though he could see the pain in everyone's face he manage to at least get them to laugh even if it was only halfheartedly. He had so much to say to Derek most of it he couldn't put into words. 

"Derek, I - I love you , I really honestly do sourwolf. Even though sometimes I just want to like seriously hurt you but I would end up hurting myself in the process. I know you care about everyone, you should smile , at least for me, everyone is like literally missing out on your smile its perfect really. Stop feeling guilty about things you didn't do, those things weren't your fault, just circumstances. I really just want you to be happy. Everyone here is family, you aren't alone." Stiles said feeling like his heart broke. The broken, heart shattered look Derek had on his face just hurt so much.

Derek nodded quietly tears running down his face. "I love you too stiles, I'm so sorry." Derek said closely to Stiles face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Stiles said. He felt his eyes closing. He had always wondered what happened after life, well after death. He read somewhere that "Death will be our greatest adventure". He hoped it was true, he hoped it was comforting and that he would b able to keep the memories he has even though some weren't all that great, he also hoped that he would see mom , and even the pack even though he couldn't be with them. He finally let go and embraced the warmth and coldness that was clinging to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys thought this would good,  
> I would appreciate feedback , and comments and even prompts from anyone.  
> Thanks so much for reading x
> 
> Also follow me on twitter @alphawolfsbane   
> We can talk about everything and anything xx


End file.
